Talk:Metroid Wiki
This is NOT the Wikitroid complaints department If you wish to complain about the content of an article, or the article itself: *'Fix it yourself' - that is the whole point of a wiki - see this essay on Wikipedia titled "Be Bold" for more *Talk about it on the talk page *If, and only if, appropriate: Nominate it for deletion If you have any questions regarding editing Wikitroid, feel free to post in the help desk, if you would like to help collaborate on the article, feel free to ask on that article's talk page. If you wish to complain about a user (ex: report inappropriate conduct), see the Administrator's Noticeboard. Revamping Hi! I caw the community corner, and I volunteer to revamp the main page. You can see some of my work here, and some of the things I can do here and here. Opinions? If so, I'll get to it ASAP. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco 01:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd recommend you create it as a subpage of your userpage first. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article December 2011 I received a suggestion that the featured article for december 2011 be Phendrana Drifts. Any objections lady? Other suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem with main page lies with CSS pages I figured out why the main page sucks. It USED to look OK before Oasis. The reason is that it uses tables that are described in monobook.css and monaco.css. I'd need to create a new Style Sheet page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) See, this is why the new skin is terrible why I'm using Monobook, as I said earlier. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the skin being terrible at all. Besides, anons can't switch. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::...I wish I knew more about css than I do... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::THANKS RAN! Now it no longer looks completely ugly! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm glad to see this long-time problem is now solved. The Main Page looks good. Greetings from Metroidover.-- 20:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured article January 2012 I have no ideaa of what to put for the featured article of January. Any ideas? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articule This isn't a complaint or anything, but the Featured Article thingie is broken, in case nobody noticed :S 23:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh shoot, I completely forgot about it. I'll try and whip up a quick featured article. Any suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A biography/history article? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno, it sorta would be hard to choose a pic for one of those, and I need to do a summary of the entire subject. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Metroid: Volume 1? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ideas for next month? Sorry I was so late... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Kraid? Sylux X 15:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, why not (besides it having been done before, but whatever)? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ugh.... do one of Nightmare than. Have we ever had a featured article for a stage? Like say... Phazon Mines? Anyway, do Tourian. ::Sylux X 17:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) My Home? I wonder for many reasons... why on the Recent Activity page does it say "Welcome to my home!" I'm confused as to why whoever wrote that did so... Sylux X 23:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :The original name of Recent Activity was "My Home". The name got changed later. Though, I wouldn't recommend using the Recent Activity for much, but instead use . It is just better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good Idea. :Sylux X 23:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article August Any suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Metroid Prime? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::That was featured article last year or so in the build-up to Metroid's 25th anniversary (it was anticlimatic). I'll go with one of the suggestions I received through email. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::For September, I think I'll do Adam. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::October? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Shinespark?? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Celebrating 10 Years November 18, 2012 is the 10 year anniversary for Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion. I think it should be mentioned in the News Feed. Kakudomaru (talk) 17:37, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'll change it the day of. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki is Under Attack Somebody is vandalising it, they placed "Penis" inside the news section and had added a picture of a penis in an article on megaroid (I fixed it, but it may have been re-put back in by the time you read this): http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Megaroid, the user is RoyboyX. Can someone stop this person? Dragon3025 (talk) 05:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I looked at main Wikitroid page, and "Penis" has been in the news section for a while now. Is this place dead now?--Dragon3025 (talk) 05:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : what is wrong with this guy?? he's virtually destroying all the information, putting the picture of his penis isnt the worst part, the worst is that he´s rewritting the articles with the word penis on it. : FeRrOcKz21 (talk) 06:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going through and reverting it. I may not have contributed much, but I can't see the wiki in this state. Gonna try to revert all of the damage. --AJ the Shinigami (talk) 07:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, that's done. I'm gonna keep an eye on the recent changes page though just to see if anything else happens though. --AJ the Shinigami (talk) 07:10, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : Im trying to help too, I already fix lily thran and samus gunship section, gonna keep looking for more damage pages, by the way i kinda mess up with lili thran article and erase the caracther information box, sorry could anybody please check it out? im new in here and im still have problems with the commands, sorry again it wont happen again i promise!! FeRrOcKz21 (talk) 07:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : It's no problem. I went and fixed the page for you. :) --AJ the Shinigami (talk) 07:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, we're not dead, all us admins are out busy having lives (:P), or in my case watching Star Trek: The Next Generation in theaters. I'm going to go through now and check everything and block the appropriate users. Thank you, though, for cleaning up the vandalism! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Also, something I want to point out: If you find that removing a template (i.e., something between two curly braces if you use source mode, or the little template icon in the visual editor) fixes the vandalism, then don't remove the template - you'll cause damage yourself (which some of you did, though I won't point fingers). Instead, go to the template to fix the vandalism there, which will fix it everywhere else. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:07, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Background I feel like an idiot asking this, but is the background supposed to be Phazon? Sylux X 22:27, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 00:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I offifcially am a correct idiot. Wait, what? :Sylux X 00:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Apearence So, uh, did we just put aside the whole aesthetical update idea? The Phazon is getting... rather bland. Opinions? Sylux X 00:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. The design has always been a bit of a turn-off. We've had some attempts to change it before, like the logo competition (see my old design to the right), but it's been pretty stagnant. Our front page is the only drawback to Wikitroid, when compared to the other Metroid wikis with poor and/or imitation content and otherwise appealing layouts. I'd hate to lose editors or readers over something like that. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :LCan you post photos in blog comments? A blog might be a good way to present entries for themes. Or perhaps a forum. To start off, I think we should find a place to post ideas, maybe some little demo ideas, then we can find out the exact dimensions needed for the background wallpaper and the header, which at the moment is the Echoes picture with Wikitroid on it at the top of the page. After that we can submit a design each and vote on it and so on. I'm getting a graphics tablet soon so it'd be great if i could use that, i'd love to see some brilliant fanart or manips of renders and so on. Also, not to blow my own horn or anything, but the dolphin screencaps i uploaded recently would be great sources for picture editing. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Need be, I can work with the games' 3d models if it is necessary for a good design. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry to reply so late, but nice logo design. Anyway, I can set up the forum page if you'd like. :Sylux X 14:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) April Fools Day is over Can the featured article be changed? Mr. Anon (talk) 04:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :What are you talking about, the Wood Beam is a completely legitimate beam, N00b. In all seriousness though, we've decided to leave it up until May as an extended April Fools' Day joke (that and it goes by months and it's not worth the effort to add an exception considering the Wood Beam can last a month). --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 12:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Wood beam? LOL!!! XD! - Bluekraid 14:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Featured article Seems to be missing. Mr. Anon (talk) 01:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Cleanup Anyone want to help me clean up some of the trivia sections of this wiki? There's a large number of them that have opinions and guesswork rather than actual trivia. The most common thing is "Creature A looks like creature B". There are some creatures that have a really strong resemblance that should be mentioned but a large number of them are just vaguely the same body shape and some of them are mentioning enemies from completely unrelated games. --M0xxy (talk) 14:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Featured Polls can there be featured polls like Who is your favorite from Metroid Hunters? Spire Noxus Weavel Sylux Trace Kanden DrJohnwatson (talk) 20:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson Personally, I like this idea. Anyone else? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Artwork As much as we all enjoy Bob, might you guys agree that we would probably be better off replacing him with some more enticing artwork? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:26, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, if you have any suggestions... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I do. I'm replacing it now. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, personally I think we should vote on this... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:51, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Me likes. Has Samus with new jet boots. Jet boots... Yeah, this is good. (Power Suit Samus has foot sticking downward into IRC section title, though). --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:16, May 4, 2014 (UTC) That was along the lines of my expectation, Dr. A... Roy, the idea was to see what all of the users thought, not just you in particular or whoever happened to respond in the first twenty minutes. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you like it, however? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, yes, though I would rather that the images not both be from SSB4 (for example, maybe the Power Suit pic could be from Metroid Prime 3 or Zero Mission). Also, I think that, in the future, whenever a user proposes such a change, they should be required by protocol to include an example of what they're talking about. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I try to do so whenever possible. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:34, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, it'd probably best to do so in this case before making any changes. But anyway, I just think that one of the images be from one of the actual canon games... We could have the first one be of Samus' suit in Prime 2-3, for example. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) The idea was that it'd be from the most recent depiction. Were I to do this in 2011, for example, it would be the MOM art. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I dunno... For one thing, SSB's not really a Metroid game. Besides, the front page should showcase some of what the actual Metroid games have to offer. Besides, the current depiction isn't always the best, as we all know. Either way, it isn't up to either of us what gets put up there - we should let others put in their opinion before making a final decision. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I love the Metroid series!--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 13:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Main page could really use an update "Nearly 3500 pages of content devoted to the game series." It's well over 5000 now. -- 08:54, September 30, 2018 (UTC)